Blue Loves Red Loves Blue
by Windwalker
Summary: 50 Sentences starring the unusual couple of MirageXCLiffjumper


(I'm trying to beat my long-term writing meltdown. Also appologies for lack of spacing; FF and my Computer refuse to listen to each other. Spaces seem to be fobidden here. )

Well I wanted to try my hand at 50 Sentences and the pairing of MirageXCliffjumper ended up jumping out of me. I know it's a bit of a crack pairing but I do like crackling and it sort of canon. It's not even my OTP of choice with those two but they insisted. You can even see a hint of one of my real OTP crack pairings hidden in here. But I'll just let you discover that for yourself and make of it what you will.

Right so with no further ado here they are.

ABC

001 Comfort

Cliffjumper had just lost a good friend, and for a while was lost in grief but Mirage was always there to hold him when things got really bad.

ABC

002 Kiss

Cliffjumper couldn't have been any more red after Mirage had randomly kissed him good night in passing.

ABC

003 Soft

If anyone had asked, Cliffjumper would have completely denied any and all games he played with the visiting human children.

ABC

004 Pain

Hateful things had been said, and now Mirage was gone, presumed killed and Cliffjumper desperately wanted to take those words back.

ABC

005 Potatoes

The Twins had said the red minibot looked like Mr Potato-Head, and regretted it when Mirage paid them a "personal" visit, later the same Orn.

ABC

006 Rain

It is said that when a Transformer cries, it is like rain, so when Mirage left Cliffjumper, it rained for a very long time.

ABC

007 Chocolate

"You're Sweet like chocolate," Cliffjumper purred, only for Mirage to laugh good naturedly at this unlikely of terms from the mini-bot.

ABC

008 Happiness

Even through the bad times they had never been happier then with each other.

ABC

009 Telephone

Mirage tried to keep a straight face as Cliffjumper pinged him with sweet nothings.

ABC

10 Ears

It was Easter and Mirage could only gape at his lover as Cliffjumper dived into their berth wearing a pair of bunny ears.

ABC

11 Name

Cliffjumper worried that his relationship with Mirage may have been exactly as his lover's name suggested, a mirage.

ABC

12. Sensual

Mirage moved like a cat, a feline hunter, smooth and silky and oh so delicious.

ABC

13 Death

He gave his own store of Energon so that Cliffjumper could live.

ABC

14 Sex

The rest of the Autobots couldn't look at Prime's desk the same way ever again after a certain pair had been caught interfacing on it.

ABC

15 Touch

Their relationship was a secret and as such they had to sneak little caresses and touches when no-one was looking.

ABC

16 Weakness

"I can't live without you."

ABC

17 Tears

He wiped away an oily tear and said, "It's OK, I'm here for you."

ABC

18 Speed

They raced until Earth's Dawn, but by the end completely forgot they were even racing to begin with as they rested and cuddled whilst watching the sunrise

ABC

19 Wind

Everyone said their love would be fleeting like the wind, that they were just using each other for a little while, but they were all wrong.

ABC

20 Freedom

It hurt so much that the coming death was a blessing and finally Mirage would be free of the pain that tormented him since the death of his bonded many vorns ago. .

ABC

21 Life

Mirage had been dreading those very words, "I'm pregnant".

ABC

22 Jealousy

The happy couple officially announced their relationship not noticing Jazz looking across the room in wistful jealousy at the larger of the pair.

ABC

23 Hands

In passion neither knew whose hands was whom, except that it all felt so wonderful.

ABC

24 Taste

Their first kiss tasted like bliss.

ABC

25 Devotion

Even when apart they always thought of each other.

ABC

26 Forever

Their love may not have been obvious but it was obviously forever.

ABC

27 Blood

He had never seen the inside of a human before and all he could do was stare horrified and imagine his bonded ripped apart in the same fashion.

ABC

28 Sickness

As the virus effected Mirage's ability to move, the little red Mini-bot was there to take care of him.

ABC

29 Melody

Mirage sang an old lullaby that his creator had sung to him, as Cliffjumper tossed and turned in recharge.

ABC

30 Star

"I'll take the stars and give them all to you."

ABC

31 Home

Cybertron or Earth, it didn't matter, as home was wherever the other was.

ABC

32 Confusion

He kept getting pinched on the aft, but for the spark of him couldn't find the culprit until familiar lips enveloped his own.

ABC

33 Fear

Mirage could only watch in terror as Cliffjumper was dropped from on high by a vicious seeker.

ABC

34 Thunder/Lightning

Cliffjumper hated storms, so Mirage would always envelope him in his strong arms and rock him.

ABC

35 Bonds

Both were afraid, scared, nervous but also excited as they shared sparks for the first time.

ABC

36 Market

Lord Mirage had only gone to buy some Energon but came away with a gorgeous slave called Cliffjumper instead.

ABC

37 Technology

Cliffjumper had his weapons taken away, but Mirage was there to make him feel by sneakily getting Wheeljack to make his Cliffy an even better gun.

ABC

38 Gift (Market 2)

Slave Cliffjumper wanted to show his beloved Master Mirage how much he cared, so made him a flower made of metal.

ABC

39 Smile

Even Sunstreaker would be in praise of the beautiful smile Mirage reserved only for Cliffjumper.

ABC

40 Innocence

Mirage couldn't have loved him more, as Cliffjumper admitted in embarrassment he had never interfaced before.

ABC

41 Completion

No words were spoken and none were needed as they shared a smile.

ABC

42 Clouds

Cliffjumper had always wanted to fly, so Mirage stole Sideswipe's jetpack to give his bonded that much wanted trip amongst the clouds.

ABC

43 Sky

Different planets, and different skies, yet despite the distance they only needed to reach out and touch each other.

ABC

44 Heaven

Was this what the humans called heaven, Cliffjumper had to ask, as Mirage said yes to becoming his bonded.

ABC

45 Hell

Hell is but a place alone.

ABC

46 Sun

Mirage was the planet that orbited his sun.

ABC

47 Moon

Mirage had the most glorious aft ever and the spy knew it, as he purposely bent over.

ABC

48 Waves

Somehow it was suddenly possible for a Cybertronian to drown, or at least he thought he was going to find out for certain, until his lover came to the rescue and pulled him to safety.

ABC

49 Hair

He found a strange fibre in their berth to which his partner replied, "I've called him George."

ABC

50 Supernova

Both cried out in joy as their sparks connected and blanked out the world.


End file.
